Virtual Reality - With the Hero
by rinkusenpai
Summary: In this game, you, the reader, have a bad life. Whether you're at school or at home, you can't escape voices taunting you. Your favorite game series is your only escape. But what will happen when you become part of your game? Pairing is Link x Female Reader. This is an Adventure/Drama/Romance/Comedy with the way I'm planning, but there are only 2 genre categories .. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I know, I have another story just like this that I need to be working on. But this is sort of a warm-up, as I have been very uninspired due to personal issues as of late. This is sort of based off of a weird dream I had, which I will explain when we get to the chapter I work it into. This story is very LOOSELY based off of the game, so be warned. So this is another Link x (female) Reader fanfic! Remember:

Y/n = Your name

H/c = Hair color

E/c = eye color

F/c = Favorite color

* * *

Narrator's POV

(Y/n) was another Zelda fanatic. However, she didn't let her love for it show. (Y/n) was always picked on, harassed, bullied, any bad experience you can have in school, she experienced it. Despite never doing anything, everyone else always found something to pick on her for. So, she shut herself in solitude and silence, and with it, her love for the classic Nintendo franchise. Her own mother didn't accept her. She would always ridicule (y/n) about not wearing or liking "girly" things, for wearing that t-shirt instead of the sweater grandma knit for her, for not liking what "girls should like", and for not being the perfect child her sibling was. But late on Friday and Saturday nights, (y/n) would sneak into her basement, fire up whatever console she was in the mood to play, and was enveloped in a world where she was at last respected, until the sun rose and she had to face reality once again.

Last Friday, (Y/n)'s "friend" decided that (y/n) wasn't worth being around anymore. Her friend became just as everyone else, another person who made her wish to never return to the toxic environment everyone else called "school". To make matters worse, her mother saw that she was failing Biology. Amongst the slew of loud, hurtful words spat at (y/n), her mother bellowed that she wasn't planned, she wasn't wanted. "Why don't you go live with your abusive father? I don't want you anyway!"

That night, after everyone else was asleep, (y/n) ran downstairs. Hands shaking, she held her precious games, her precious joy. Thinking she spotted movement, (y/n) quickly glanced at her copy of Twilight Princess. Thinking a tear was just playing tricks on her, she put the game into her GameCube and started it up.

(Y/n) eyes were a fountain, endlessly spouting out tears. So many thoughts rushed into her mind at once. _Worthless. Nerd. Idiot. Why can't you be more like your sibling? Why are you so stupid? Why do you even try?_

_Why do you keep living?_

In the midst of all the tears, (y/n) blinked, causing a single one to fall onto her controller. She looked back up to the screen. Her vision was blurry, she couldn't quite make out the dialogue boxes. Then, there was one more. A Yes/No option screen. _That's weird, _she thought, _I don't remember this. _Assuming it was just lost amongst hundreds of other memories, she pressed yes, thinking that if she didn't, she wouldn't progress in the game. Suddenly, almost magically, a bright light shined from her controller. She looked down, only to witness her hands being sucked... _into the controller_!? Unable to produce any sounds in shock, (y/n) watched as the rest of her body followed, until her vision went dark.

Link's POV

Things were starting to get strange in Ordon. More and more monkeys were starting to appear, and there was an overall feeling of eeriness. But then, things got weirder than ever. I had a day off, so I was lying in the field just outside of my tree house, minding my own business. Suddenly, there was a strange flash of light. Something seemed to be floating down from the sky. No, the more I watched, the more I realized, it was _falling. _It came closer and closer, and as it did, I made out the figure of a person. Quickly, I tried to estimate where they would fall and how fast. I was freaking out. What if I didn't catch them? Would they live, or splatter? Just as I thought I was going to fail, their falling seemed to come to a stop and they slowly descended into my arms.

They were a girl, but they were wearing strange clothes. It seemed to be a shirt with sleeves that just covered the shoulder, and strange, blue, uncomfortable-seeming pants. No one in all of Hyrule dressed like that. Why was she dressed so strangely? Where was she even from? Her face was wet. Was she crying before she fell from the sky? I mean, I would probably cry too if I was about to die from falling out of the sky. Freaking out, I brought her into my house, hoping she would awaken soon.

(Y/n)'s POV

You slowly opened your eyes. You tried to sit up, but you had this huge migraine out of nowhere! You groaned very loudly. Wait. Where were you? Why were you here? How did you get here? You tried to think back, but you couldn't recall anything from after the light flashed in your hands. Trying to remember any more hurt your head, forcing you to stifle another groan. Then, a familiar face looked onto you. This boy hard long, dark blond hair, shining blue eyes, and in some sort of strange village getup. "Oh, thank Hylia you're alright!" he sighed with relief. No way. It couldn't be. Wasn't he fictional? How the hell was Link there!? You tried to keep yourself from visibly freaking out, but that didn't work out very well. "I'm sorry!" he squeaked. "I didn't mean to frighten you!"

He was just as sweet and dorky as the games depicted. You smiled. "It's ok!" you tried to reply clearly, but it only came out as a croak.

Link returned your smile. "Um... I know I shouldn't be pestering you so much, after all, you just woke up," he politely stammered. "But... um... do you remember how you got here?" you shook your head. He sighed. "Alright. I'll leave you alone. But, do you remember your name?" You nodded, and tried to tell him, but all that came out was a croak. Link had an expression on his face like he was judging himself, and you heard him mutter, "How could I be so stupid?" and quickly grabbed a piece of paper and a writing utensil. You wrote down your name. To your surprise, you weren't writing in English. It was... _Hylian_? That was odd, you didn't even speak Hylian!

"Hmm.. so (y/n) is your name..." he trailed off. Link turned back to you and smiled. "It's a pretty and unique name, I've never heard anything like it before!" he continued to offer you tea, which you accepted. Your head cleared up a bit, and your voice was no longer as raspy. You continued to participate in smalltalk, which oddly, calmed you down more. Almost like it was natural to just wake up and be greeted by a fictional character.

"So, (y/n), do you know where you are?"

You shook your head.

"I know I already asked this, but do you know how you got here?"

You shook your head once again. Link looked at you for a second, breathed in, and said, "Well, (y/n), when you came here, you fell from the sky. Honestly, I'm curious as to how you even got there. But if you don't remember, its perfectly fine."

In your heart, you already knew the answer but asked anyway, your voice still croaking slightly. "Where am I?"

Link smiled once more. "Ah. Well then, welcome to Ordon, (y/n)!"

* * *

Please let me know what you think, feedback is always appreciated! This isn't going to be like my last story, where 3 chapters are literally just the tutorial, as this will not directly follow the games. I might put in a jealous shadow link at one point, but I'm not too sure. I guess we'll have to see!


	2. Chapter 2

ACK! I'm so sorry for not updating for more than a month! I have been working through a lot of things, both at home and in school, and occupying myself with other distractions and "researching" so I could write this fic. (At least, thats my excuse for replaying as many zelda games as I could) To make up for it, I decided to make this one a bit long. Anyway, please enjoy what I have right now! Once again, I'm so sorry for not updating!

* * *

(Y/n)'s POV

After a couple of weeks in Ordon, you got used to the villagers, and they got used to you. They treated you as if you had been living there your entire life, and didn't only recently fall out of the sky like a baby bird falling out of its nest. You and Link where even becoming closer; the two of you were always seen together, always goofing off somewhere. Everyone was curious, but you never revealed where you came from, and figured you would sound crazy if you did. You even ditched your old jeans and T-shirt for traditional village garb, but Link still kept them safe in his basement "Just in case".

Then, Rusl asked the two of you to do something of utmost respect. He asked the two of you to deliver a gift to the royal family of Hyrule. Link accepted, however, he felt like keeping the element of surprise.

"What do you mean, we're going to Hyrule!?" You exclaimed, upon being woken up with the news that you were to leave later that day.

"Yeah! I figured it would be a nice surprise!" he replied, smiling while rubbing the back of his head nervously, as you were a force to be reckoned with in the mornings. "I thought it would be a great opportunity to see Hyrule with you!" The boy looked down, sighing. "But, I understand if you don't want to go... After all... it is such short notice... I guess I would be fine on my own..."

You looked at Link. You've been living with him for a while, you knew he was just trying to guilt you into going. But you weren't going to say no! "You idiot," you said, laughing a bit. "I don't remember saying no, did I?"

"So you'll come!?" Link suddenly perked up excitedly.

"Of course, ding dong." You returned his smile. You had already seen each and every nook and cranny of Hyrule, having finished each copy of your games and replaying them multiple times. But you had always looked at it from a third person view. You never truly appreciated the scenery, as you couldn't truly _feel_ it. You had always wanted to taste the oxygen of Hyrule, feel the mystical winds whipping against your face, listen to your feet crunching against the grass under your feet, and smell the adventure in the air; which your world was lacking.

Link had finished work a few hours early that day, as to get ready for the adventure you two would soon embark on. Link and the Mayor were conversing about something, when Ilia noticed something. She turned around, infuriated. "Link," she started,"Why is Epona's leg wounded?" Before Link could explain, Ilia's head popped off, steaming. When the mayor tried to put her head back in its place, she merely snapped at him, whilst taking Epona to the Spirit's Spring.

_Oh no_. You remembered this part of the game. Link would sneak into the spring, and as soon as he did, the Bokoblins would ride in. Life would no longer be peaceful. From that point on, the world would survive at the mercy of the Twilight. Why did it take you this long to remember? The whole event with Talo and the monkey had just happened the day before!

You could see Link start to run after Epona. Your heart started jumping in your chest. What should you do? Should you tell him? No, you would look crazy. Maybe you could delay somehow? Is the Twilight even inevitable? In one of your files of Twilight Princess, you forgot about it for years - while you were at this point - and the Twilight stayed at bay until that cutscene. But the Twilight was already on its way! Maybe it would be worse if Link waited? You had to remind yourself- you're not just playing the game anymore, **you're living it.**

Link's POV

"(Y/n)! We have to get Epona back, or we'll be late!" I looked behind me, but (y/n) was nowhere to be seen. "(Y/n)?" I went back to where we were standing with Mayor Bo. There, I saw (y/n). She was just standing there, staring wide-eyed at the ground, growing wide-eyed and sprouting tears as her skin went pale. "(Y/n)?" I asked, concerned. "Is everything alright?" She jumped up, startled, and nodded, without uttering a word and her tears fell out of their ducts and gently rolled down her face. I could tell that something was bothering her. I hated seeing (y/n) upset. I can't help but feel guilty, even if it's not my fault. In an effort to comfort her, I caressed (y/n)'s shoulder and bent my knees slightly, so I could look into her deep, (e/c) orbs.

"(Y/n)? What's wrong?" she merely shook her head, still silent. I felt hurt. What could be upsetting (y/n) so much? Why couldn't she tell me? "You know you can tell me anything, right?" (Y/n) returned my gaze for an unsatisfying millisecond, before focusing on the ground once again. Surely, no one was hurting her? No, she got along with everyone so well! Perhaps, she missed someone or something from before I found her? No. I didn't want to believe that she missed anyone from home. Jealousy started to bubble up in my chest. But why would I be jealous? I know that if I was suddenly torn from everyone in Ordon, I would at least miss _one_ person.

I sighed, turning around and wrapping my arm around (y/n)'s shoulder, leading her towards the spring. She leaned her head against my shoulder, tears still dripping down her face. I started to feel a little angry. (Y/n) was almost always happy here. What the hell could have hurt her!? The jealousy formerly contained in my heart was quickly replaced with rage. Who _dared _to hurt (y/n) in such a way, that all she could do was cry!? What kind of beast would have the gall to do that to her!?

She looked up to me, with her warm, (e/c) eyes. "Link..." she sighed, gazing into my eyes, her face still slightly wet with tears. "Everything's fine. I just got a tad nervous. I'm sorry for troubling you." I didn't fully believe (y/n). I also get nervous, but not to the point where I'm sobbing and stressing out. But I figured it was probably none of my business, as much as that hurt to admit.

"It's ok, (y/n)," I replied, glancing back into her (e/c) eyes. "Soon enough, we'll have Epona back, and be off, and you can forget about whatever is troubling you!" I was hoping that my words would help her, but instead, her face lost color once again, and she continued walking forward. _Ouch_. Did I say something wrong? I hugged her a bit tighter, and we walked towards the spring, where Ilia and Colin were standing. Ilia merely glanced at us before turning back to Epona, a scowl painted onto her face. Colin whispered at us through the gate. "Listen, you guys, There's this tunnel around over there for you to come in. I'll try explaining to Ilia what happened..." I nodded. (Y/n) and I kept walking, and as I looked back, I caught a quick glance from Ilia, a hint of jealousy on her face.

(Y/n) and I crawled through the tunnel, her behind me. She seemed to still be lost in thought. I stopped for a second. "Are you sure there's nothing on your mind?" She simply nodded. I sighed. I really and truly wanted to help her, but its hard when you don't know what's running through the victim's mind. We finally reached the end of the tunnel, just in time too, as Colin finally finished explaining Talo's kidnapping to Ilia.

Ilia apologized to us, and continued to talk about a few other things, before she finally said, "Just... promise to come home safe, ok?"

(Y/n) became nearly transparent as I nodded. We then heard some sort of bugle, and the ground shook. We looked towards the gate, and witnessed as beasts stampeded through, attacking Ilia and Colin. I tried stopping them, however, I was hit upside the head with a club, and my senses left me.

I opened my eyes, and immediately sat up, just in time to watch (y/n) being dragged away by one of the beasts, trying desperately to escape, and reached for me when she saw I had awoken. "**(Y/N)!**" I shouted, as I ran after her captors. I was greeted by a large, door-like barrier. I looked at it, trying to find some way to get in. Almost two seconds after I approached it, a giant hand reached out, dragging me in. I fell in, catching sight of a lioness with strange markings being dragged off.

I was then lifted by some sort of dark beast, clawing at my neck, trying to get it to let go. A flash of light came from one of my hands, blinding the beast. Stunned, it dropped me. On the ground, I only gained a mere second of peace, before a sudden surge of energy pulsed through me. I shouted in pain, until my voice left me, and I once again lost my vision.

* * *

Once again, I'm so sorry for not updating! Now that I'm on spring break, I'll try to write as much as possible before disappearing again. Please, leave feedback for me, so I can make my writing better in the future!


End file.
